1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a substrate peeling apparatus and a device fabrication method using the substrate peeling apparatus, and in particular, to an apparatus for peeling a process substrate from a carrier substrate and a method of fabricating a device using the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device having a flat-panel display panel, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a field emission display (“FED”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), or an organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”), is mainly used in television sets, mobile phones and so forth. Conventionally, the display device is fabricated based on a non-flexible glass substrate. Recently, research has been conducted to realize a flexible display device. For example, some research has been conducted for developing a flexible display device, in which a flexible material (e.g., plastic) is used in place of the non-flexible glass substrate.